1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a duplex system of wireless LAN base stations that allows the reliability of communication to be improved.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional mobile communication systems and so forth, there is an apparatus that has an active device and a standby device of which setting information of the active device is set to the standby device so that when the active device is switched to the standby device, it is not necessary to transfer the setting information of the active device to the standby device (for example, refer to Related Patent Reference 1).
Related Patent Reference 1: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2001-103156 A
However, when a fault occurs in a wireless LAN base station due to any cause or when the communication state remarkably deteriorates, it is necessary to manually restore the wireless LAN system. Thus, the reliability of the wireless LAN system cannot be assured.